Axiom
The Axiom is one of the locations seen in WALL•E. Description The Axiom is one of the countless starliner spacecrafts built by the Buy n Large Corporation (BNL) to evacuate humanity to space while the Earth (that was overwhelmed by trash due to mass consumerism) was cleaned by the BNLs machines, trash compactor robots called WALL-Es and huge mobile incinerators. It was described as "the jewel of the BNL fleet" and was most likely its flagship. Designed as a massive luxury cruise ship, the Axiom kept everyone aboard fed and entertained as it cruised through space. The ship was crewed almost entirely by robots, though there was a human captain. The majority of the ship's functions were handled by its computer, as well as an autopilot called AUTO. The ship has all the trappings of a typical cruise liner, such as shops, restaurants and swimming pools, as well as robotic stewards to keep order and an escape pod bay in case of an emergency. ''WALL•E'' WALL•E hitched a ride on one of the EVE probe transport ships that was returning to the Axiom. At the time when he arrives at the Axiom, it as well as the other starliners have been in space for hundreds of years because the cleaning operation had failed. The BNL CEO Shelby Forthright had ordered all Autopilots to follow Directive A-113 which was to stay in space and not return to Earth, regardless of any proof of life sustainability. When the ship has docked in the Axiom, WALL•E sees how the bots begin to unload the five EVE units that the ship has transported. Because he loves the EVE probe one he wants to follow her and he places himself on the third EVE so the unloader arm bot believes that he is the third probe and places him at the place where the cleaner bots led by a small robot called M-O are cleaning the EVEs. Then GO-4, the ship's second-in-command, and two SECUR-T steward bots arrive there. GO-4 inspects EVEs and he realizes that the probe one has found a plant. He summons a cart-like transport robot called MVR-A to take her away. GO-4 hops on the transport bot and a robotic arm loads EVE on it. WALL•E immediately starts to chase the MVR-A. MVR-A takes EVE and GO-4 (and WALL•E who has grabbed a handle at the back of the transport bot) to the bridge of the Axiom. AUTO inspects EVE and awakes the captain. AUTO and GO-4 make the captain think that EVE has actually not found anything and that she is just defective. Later, EVE and WALL•E see that GO-4 tries to destroy the plant he has stolen from EVE. WALL•E manages to save the plant and EVE takes it to the captain. After that captain orders AUTO to return Earth but he refuses because he must follow Directive A-113. Determined to return to Earth and restore it to its former glory, Captain McCrea fights AUTO for control of the ship, destroying GO-4 in the process when he attempts to intervene. AUTO temporarily rids himself of the captain by spinning himself; since he serves as the ship's wheel, this causes the Axiom to tip onto her starboard side, dislodging the passengers from their hoverchairs. Though WALL•E is nearly killed trying to impede AUTO's efforts to prevent the ship from returning to Earth, Captain McCrea disables AUTO and the plant is placed in the scanner, triggering a hyper-jump which returns the Starliner to Earth and allows her passengers to begin restoring their homeworld. In the end credits sequence, it was shown still docked next to a lake with vegetation growing over parts of its hull. Trivia *The literal meaning of the word "Axiom" is something that is taken for granted, reflecting on the population of the Axiom's over-indulgent lifestyle. *According to "Captaining the Axiom"—a command orientation video shown to captains on their first day—the ''Axiom operates on a 25-hour day, and was located in the Kuiper Belt."Captaining the Axiom" WALL•E (Blu-ray, disc-two). (also on YouTube) *When WALL•E first sees the Axiom, it is located behind the Horsehead Nebula. *Commanding officers:"Captain's Log: The Evolution Of Humans" WALL•E (Blu-ray, disc-two). **Captain Reardon: 2105 - 2248 **Captain Fee: 2248 - 2379 **Captain Thompson: 2380 - 2520 **Captain Brace: 2521 - 2645 **Captain O'Brien: 2646 - 2774 **Captain B. McCrea: 2775 - 2805 *Using the years of service of the captains as a guide (around 140 years), assuming a captain could attain the rank at the age of 20, suggests the average lifespan of humans was, at the very least, around 160 years (this may easily be explained by microgravity conditions aboard, which led to much-lessened stress on muscles & hearts). Captain McCrea's two previous predecessors, Brace and O'Brien, however, served for around 130 years, suggesting that the starliner lifestyle was taking its toll on humanity. *It is possible that the Axiom was used for other Space Tours before the Operation Cleanup. That because in the scene when the Captain is told about directive A113, the message screen shows messages sent before 2105 which is the year when the exodus of the Earth population began. Gallery The_AXIOM_Hotel.jpg pmover1.jpg|Inside the Axiom 326325 170208889745948 100002705143230 215948 938652477 o.jpg 411574_170209353079235_100002705143230_215950_1399847863_o.jpg Wall-e-08.jpg vlcsnap-52128.jpg|Captain Reardon Axiom_Captain's Quarters.png|Captain's quarters -AUTOIMAGES-AMWALLE07lg.jpg|Axiom Starliner commercial/poster AXIOM.jpg bnlclasses1qx0.jpg|The Axiom beside the Zephyrus and Epiglottus-Classes of BnL starliners WALL_E_Concept_Art_6.jpg|Early concept art of the Axiom axiom3.jpg|Early concept art of the axiom WALL-E-Axiom-web.jpg|The starboard of the Axiom wall-e_12_tb.jpg|Axiom on Earth 286915_104320673001437_100002705143230_18062_4110814_o.jpg|Axiom on Earth 412750_170678149699022_100002705143230_217111_1614219628_o.jpg|Axiom in hyperspace 288319_104339796332858_100002705143230_18181_4147473_o.jpg|Axiom back where it belongs 289643_104347212998783_100002705143230_18222_1727694_o.jpg|Axiom hyperjump Wall-E Classes Map.jpg|The classes map Wall-E Axiom Deck Analysis Map.jpg|The Axiom Deck Analysis map 483908_426330570742058_369819419_n.jpg 20140426145210.jpg|Axiom after landing WALL-E-spaceship-end-credits.jpg|The Axiom lands on Earth. References Category:WALL•E Locations Category:Buy n Large